As disclosed in PCT application Publication Number WO92/14484, haloperoxidases, such as myeloperoxidase and eosinophil peroxidase, may be used to selectively bind to and, in the presence of peroxide and halide, inhibit the growth of target microorganisms without eliminating desirable microorganisms or significantly damaging other components of the medium, such as host cells and normal flora, in the target microorganism's environment. Myeloperoxidase and eosinophil peroxidase have previously been known to exhibit microorganism killing activity in natural systems when presented with an appropriate halide cofactor (X.sup.-) and hydrogen peroxide as substrate (Klebanoff, 1968, J. Bacteriol. 95:2131-2138). However, the selective nature of haloperoxidase binding and the utility of these systems for therapeutic, research and industrial applications has only recently been recognized. Due to the newly discovered selective binding properties of haloperoxidases, when a target microorganism, such as a pathogenic microorganism, has a binding capacity for haloperoxidase greater than that of a desired microorganism, such as members of the normal flora, the target microorganism selectively binds the haloperoxidase with little or no binding of the haloperoxidase by the desired microorganism. In the presence of peroxide and halide, the target bound haloperoxidase catalyzes halide oxidation and facilitates the disproportionation of peroxide to singlet molecular oxygen (.sup.1 O.sub.2) at the surface of the target microorganism, resulting in selective killing of the target microorganism with a minimum of collateral damage to the desired microorganism or physiological medium. Thus, as disclosed in PCT application Publication Number WO 92/14484, myeloperoxidase and eosinophil peroxidase can be employed as antiseptics in the therapeutic or prophylactic treatment of human or animal subjects to selectively bind to and kill pathogenic microorganisms with a minimum of collateral damage to host cells and normal flora of the host.
The system may also be employed in disinfecting or sterilizing formulations for inhibiting the growth of target microorganisms in vitro, particularly in applications where biomedical devices, such as bandages, surgical instruments, suturing devices, catheters, dental appliances, contact lenses and the like, are antiseptically treated to inhibit the growth of target microorganisms without damage to host cells of a subject when the biomedical device is subsequently utilized in vivo. While the haloperoxidase antiseptic system disclosed in PCT application Publication Number WO 92/14484 has been found to be highly effectively in the treatment of pathogenic microbes, yeast and some spore forming microorganisms remain relatively immune to haloperoxidase antimicrobial activity.
The spore stage of the microbial life cycle is characterized by metabolic dormancy and resistance to environmental factors that would destroy the microbe in its vegetative stage. The earliest phase of spore germination is characterized by swelling and a shift from dormancy to active metabolism. Vegetative growth, e.g., sprouting, and ultimately reproduction follows.
Germination of bacterial endospores and fungal spores is associated with increased metabolism and decreased resistance to heat and chemical reactants. For germination to occur, the spore must sense that the environment is adequate to support vegetation and reproduction. The amino acid l-alanine is reported to stimulate bacterial spore germination (Hills, 1950, J Gen Microbiol 4:38; Halvorson and Church, 1957, Bacteriol Rev 21:112). L-alanine and l-proline have also been reported to initiate fungal spore germination (Yanagita, 1957, Arch Milcrobiol 26:329).
Simple .alpha.-amino acids, such as glycine and/-alanine, occupy a central position in metabolism. Transamination or deamination of .alpha.-amino acids yields the glycogenic or ketogenic carbohydrates and the nitrogen needed for metabolism and growth. For example, transamination or deamination of l-alanine yields pyruvate which is the end product of glycolytic metabolism (Embden-Meyerhof-Parnas Pathway). Oxidation of pyruvate by pyruvate dehydrogenase complex yields acetyl-CoA, NADH, H.sup.+, and CO.sub.2. Acetyl-CoA is the initiator substrate for the tricarboxylic acid cycle (Kreb's Cycle) which in turns feeds the mitochondrial electron transport chain. Acetyl-CoA is also the ultimate carbon source for fatty acid synthesis as well as for sterol synthesis. Simple .alpha.-amino acids can provide the nitrogen, CO.sub.2, glycogenic and/or ketogenic equivalents required for germination and the metabolic activity that follows.
Zgliczxnski et al. (1968, European J. Blochem 4:540-547) reported that myeloperoxidase catalyzes the chloride-dependent oxidation of amino acids by hydrogen peroxide to yield ammonia, carbon dioxide and an aldehyde corresponding to the decarboxylated, deaminated amino acid, and Strauss et al. (1970, J. Reticuloendothel Soc 7:754-761) postulated that the aldehydes so produced might serve as microbicidal agents. However, Paul et al. (1970, Infect Immun 2:414-418) reported that adding the .alpha.-amino acids glycine and l-alanine to a myeloperoxidase-hydrogen peroxide-chloride test system actually inhibited killing of Escherichia coli. Furthermore, Klebanoff (1975, Semin Hemat 12:117-142) reported that 100 mM acetaldehyde was required for bactericidal action. Contrary to these published data, it has now been surprisingly discovered that the microbicidal action of haloperoxidases against yeast and sporular forms of microbes may be significantly enhanced by treating the microorganisms with haloperoxidase in combination with certain .alpha.-amino acids which serve as an antimicrobial activity enhancing agent.